Little Miss Werlock
by PeachWater
Summary: Catherine was glad to leave her old life in London for the sake of going to Hogwarts- to learn how to become a proper witch.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the world building or J. K. Rowling's characters, I am only borrowing them for some silly writing in this amazing universe._

**Little Miss Warlock**

**Chapter I** _The Train to Freedom_

Catherine never felt more relieved to see her train passing the King's Cross Station, marching toward the great woods of England to her magical destination. Nothing was more refreshing than seeing the greenery that came in a set with clean air, as she lived all her life in the center of London, where people and old stone buildings were part of the view.

She checked her appearance in the reflection of her compass again, to make sure she didn't get out of the house forgetting putting on any make up- but she was surprised that it was in a good condition, and her lipgloss didn't smudge yet all over her cheek. Her gentle brown eyes peaked at her from the reflection, which didn't cease to look rather a darker shade than chocolate, almost black.

She re-did her ponytail, trying to look as good as she could (she didn't want to be a laughing stock of the student body). She was glad the Honeydukes Express cart-lady woke her up from her worries by chiming in her high pitched voice (at least for a middle aged woman) if the girl liked any candy. Of course, Catherine asked for a dozen of chocolate frogs and a pack of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans to keep her company on the long journey.

But right as the cart rolled away, she noticed that someone was staring at her. At the door way, a petite blonde girl stood, looking as if she's debating whatever to talk to the frog-munching freshman. She stepped in, her voice a bit shaky as she talked, "uh, excuse me? Would it be alright if I sha-share the cabin with you?"

"I don't own this cabin, you don't have to ask for permission," Catherine smiled at green eyed girl, but then remembering that her face was now covered in chocolate. She took a small tissue from her pocket and wiped it off. By the time she looked up, the stuttering girl sat across of her, eating a small Pumpkin Pasty. "I'm Catherine Warlock," she offered her hand for a shake.

"Funny name," the blonde said unconsciously, covering her mouth and blushing the second she realized what she had just said. "I-I didn't mean to offend," she looked more embarrassed than Warlock even felt, making them even in this situation, "it's a rare name, all I wanted to say."

But the black haired girl just shrugged it off, as if it wasn't bothering her in the slightest, "mouth slips happen, don't be too hard on yourself." Yet, what she wanted to do is note how rude it is and it does offend people when you laugh at them. "Aren't you going to tell me who you are?" her voice beamed with curiosity, trying to figure out who that weird girl was.

"Oh, sorry," she nodded in some sort of sign of respect, "I'm Jennifer Baker." She gave a quick smile, and in the last part of her sentence, Catherine could hear a bit of an American accent. Weird, don't they have other schools for witches and wizards overseas?

Trying to somehow place the words right, she asked quietly, "are you... not from England?"

It took a few seconds for Jennifer to respond, that is, to blush and stater, "n-no, unfortunately. I'm from Boston, not something fancy," she shared one of her cute smiles. And she should have smiled more, because it made her face brighten up and look much more laid back, which showed more of her beauty. The girl across returned the smile.

"I see, so it's nice to meet you. But... why aren't you going to a school in the States?" she hoped she didn't ask a question that is too sensitive.

But as a response, she got a response she didn't expect- Jennifer moved to England in the past year because of her father's job, who was a muggle, just like the rest of her family. It started a long conversation about mudbloods and half-bloods, about how only twenty years before wizards were distracted for being mudbloods and how absurd was the wizard world compared to the muggle world. This conversation longed until they had arrived at their stop, bonding a bit on similar thoughts.

"Isn't it amazing?" Catherine asked in awe, looking at the old towers and the marvelous stone-made walls, looking just like an old medieval castle in one of her history text books. The small lights from it's tall buildings looked even more stunning in the darkness, drawing the students to it like bugs. Jennifer hanged her mouth open beside her, taking in herself the view, "I though that the books lied."

"What books?" she taller asked in confusion. The blonde answered slowly, "well, I picked some books before school for the seamster and took some books for common knowledge." But Catherine smiled at her, happy that she wasn't stuck with some idiot.

The other students whispered between them in glee, chattering about which house they want to get in. Some said they want to be in the same house as the rest of their family, some the total opposite, trying to be somewhat rebellious.

"I think I'll get to Slytherine," a dark haired boy talked loudly to his partner in the boat next door, "that's at least what my father thinks. He thinks I'm good in being in possession of power, like him."

"Where do you think you'll be, Catherine?" the blonde glanced at her, hopeful eyes. "Do you have any idea where you're going to wind up?" Cath stopped for a moment, thinking deeply. She never questioned what were her strongest personality traits- she wasn't the most loyal or intelligent, but she was polite and didn't slack off too much. An average Jane, if you may. "Maybe..." she tried to say one of the house at random, the one that was at the top of her mind, "Slytherine?"

"Oh, I never expected that," Jennifer smiled at her shyly, "you seemed more like a Gryffindor to me, anyway."

"I appreciate you, for some reason, look up to me and all the time by my side. Why is that?" but her question was cut off by the giant in the front boat, shouting instructions to all the freshmen. They were closer to their destination than they though.

Destination: Hogwarts, Catherine's and many other's new home.

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for making such a short chapter, but I though it'll be somewhat of a start.**

**So far, only two characters of mine are introduced: Catherine Warlock and Jennifer Baker. But don't worry, more characters will be introduced. R & R ;P**


End file.
